gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Karim Denz
American |affiliations=Michael De Santa Trevor Philips Franklin Clinton Lester Crest |businesses = Freelance getaway driver |voice = Matt Hopkins }} Karim Denz is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series, appearing in Grand Theft Auto V, he is a character that the player can employ to help out with Heists as a getaway driver. Description Karim has the lowest stats of all the getaway drivers and the second lowest cut: 8%. Biography Background Not much is know about Karim before the events of the game, Lester says that he is "new blood" and that never have seen him under pressure. During the introduction of the crew members in the loud approach of The Jewel Store Job, Michael also says that Karim is new in the business and that is the only thing that the crew needs to know about him. In the end of the roof approach of the mission The Bureau Raid, Denz reveals that he wants the money of the scores to support a life of luxury and pleasure and that he buys watches worth twelve thousand dollars for his watch collection, Michael says that he will end up calling the attention of the police, spending money that way. Events of GTA V If Karim is chosen for The Jewel Store Job, he will pick a Bati 801RR for the escape, which is a wrong choice of vehicle to drive in the dirt of the tunnels. He also will get lost in the middle of the way, unless the player has chosen a good gunman. In The Bureau Raid, roof method, if he is chosen for the first time, he will take some time to reach the FIB Headquarters, forcing Michael, Franklin and the gunman to hold the police until he arrives, he will use a Burrito for the escape and the player will need to lose a 4 star wanted level to continue the mission. If he has experience from the jewelry heist, he will be at the building in the right time and will use an ambulance, enabling the crew to get out of the area without the police attention. Karim will say that after the jewelry escape, he thought twice before choosing the getaway vehicle. In the subtle approach of The Big Score, if Denz has no experience for previous heists and is placed as the first driver, during the shootout between the crew and the Merryweather soldiers, he will drop some gold bars trying to load the Gauntlets, also, during the chase he will lose control of the car and be caught by the police, making the crew lose one fourth of the gold. If he has previously experience from any of the heists, then he will not drop any gold bar and neither be caught by the police. If he is placed as the second driver, to change the tires of the Stockade after the crew burst in, there will be no consequences, even if he has no experience. If he is also chosen for the first time in the obvious approach and is placed as the first driver, he will get hit by one of the wind turbines in the wind farm and will die, dropping half of the gold take from the Union Depository, if he has previously experience from any of the past heists, then he will only fall if the player fail in protecting him from the Merryweather. As the driver of the train, however, there will be no consequences, even if he has low stats. Mission Appearances *The Jewel Store Job (Optional) *The Bureau Raid (Optional) *The Big Score (Optional/Can be killed) Skills Karim's skills include: *Driving Skill *Composure *Vehicle Choice Gallery Karim_Denz.jpg GTAV-Karim Denz.png Navigation de:Karim Denz Category:Characters Category:Characters in GTA V Category:Heist Crew Members Category:Determinant Characters